Retractor devices are commonly utilized to secure one or more items, such as a set of keys or an access key card, in a readily accessible position, such as on the user's belt. Conventional retractor devices include a housing, a spring-loaded reel inside the housing, and a cable or chain wound around the spring-loaded reel. The one or more items (e.g., keys) are secured to an end of the cable or chain. The one or more items may be extended away from the user's person (e.g., to unlock a door) by grasping on the items and/or the end of the cable or chain and pulling with sufficient force to overcome the biasing force of the spring-loaded reel. The spring-loaded reel is configured to retract and rewind the cable or chain around the reel when the user stops applying sufficient force, such as by releasing the item and/or the end of the cable or chain.
However, many conventional retractor devices are configured for ergonomic use only by right-hand dominant users. For instance, some conventional retractor devices are configured to be worm on the user's right hip and then grasped with the user's right to extend the cable or chain and the one or more items connected to the end of the cable or chain away from the housing. Use of these conventional retractor device by left-hand dominants user may be cumbersome.
Additionally, many conventional retractor devices are prone to being inadvertently dislodged from the user's belt or other article to which the retractor device is attached.